Remind Me
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Damon does what he does best to remind Elena how to ignite that fire and passion that burns deep down for him, even if it means seducing her in the late hours of the night
1. Remind Me

So! This is the first time that I've written something in a long time, hope you like it.

Full Summery: Damon left because of Elena. She thought it would never work between them, so he left and she ran to the arms of Stefan for support. She never thought he would return, until one day he does and completely stuns her. Old feelings return, passion, romance, heat, confusion. What is a girl like her to do when the man of her dreams comes back. This doesn't really go with the story line of the show, but Elena is not a vampire, but Damon and Stefan are, so I guess this is before season 4, but again not really going with the story line.

He pulled her into his kiss wrapping his arms around her middle,his fingers playing with the fabric of her shirt.

"Stefan, stop it, we can't do this now, I need to get to school," She smiled against his lips, her doe brown eyes opening to gaze into his.

"I know, but can't we have a little time to ourselves?"he ran his hands up and down her sides as she giggled lightly. She touched the tip of his nose with her finger.

"I promise we can do something after school and after I get all my homework done," Their eyes lingered on each others for a moment before the front door came swinging open making them both jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Damon stood at the door with luggage in his hands. He threw them to the side and stepped into the foyer and grabbing a glass pouring it full with Bourbon. Elena's breath caught in her throat. She had nothing to say and was so stunned by his presence. He was supposed to be gone, out of town never to return.

_"Damon we can't do this anymore. You and I both know it. It won't work out," _Her words hit her hard remembering what she had said to him only a few months ago. She looked him up and down seeing that he hadn't changed much in those few months, expect he seemed a little more grumpy than usual.

"What are you doing back? I thought you said you had something you needed to take care of and that it was going to take century's" Stefan's brow furrowed as he pulled away from Elena taking a step closer to his brother.

"I did say that," He took a quick swig of his liquor "But I got it done and taken care of and now I'm back," His blue eyes flickered to Elena who was standing there still in awe that he was back.

Stefan closed his eyes and tried to think through things, his forehead wrinkling a little more than usual. He stuck his hand out at his brother.

"So does this mean that you are back for good? Or is this one of the things where you come and then go a few days later?" Stefan asked. Damon leaned on his heels and pondered his question.

"It sounds to me like you want me gone Stefan," He stepped closer to his baby brother with his drink still firmly in his grasp. " Well too bad. I'm going to set up camp here for a while," He then was at the couch plopping himself down and putting his feet up. "Elena, you've been doing nothing but staring at me. You haven't even said hi to me," He wiggled his eye brows at her in the way that made a chill run through her body.

"Hi Damon," She spoke softly through her lips just starting at him. It had been so long since they talked, or even seen one another. Stefan wrapped a strong arm around Elena and pulled her closer to him. Damon's eyes flashed down at it in anger and then looked back up at Elena realizing what had conspired between the two of them during his months of absence.

"Well I can see that me being here isn't something either of you want, so I'll be in my room if any of you need me," What he was saying was that because no one wanted him here, that automatically meant that he was going to stay just to piss everyone off. There was a long silence that lingered between Elena and Stefan.

"Are you alright?" He squeezed her side a little because she was staring off into nothing, obviously deep in thought. After a quick moment she snapped out of it.

"Yes, I'm fine. I better get to school," She smiled and pulled away from her current boyfriend and walked out the front door. She left with a heavy mind. Why had he come back?

_"I'll leave if that's what you want Elena. I'll leave and never come back," _His words echoed in her head. She shook her head and proceeded to head to school trying to get _him _off her mind.

She was silent most of the day, not really saying much, but whenever someone would address her, she responded with a fake smile and a nod.

"Elena you aren't even listening to me, so if you don't fess up and tell me what's happening, I'll go get Bonnie and make her cast some kind of spell or something," Caroline babbled waving her hands all over the place and getting worked up over nothing.

"Caroline, calm down, please I just don't really want to talk about it right now," Elena pressed her fingers to her temple trying to push away the headache that was brewing.

"Elena, you know you can talk to me about anything," Caroline softened her voice and sat next to her best friend. "You know you will just feel better if you talk about it," Caroline coaxed.

"He came back. He just waltzed in through the front door like nothing ever happened," Her voice shook a little bit. She was still in shock that he was actually back just like that.

"What!" She said a little too loud drawing the attention of half the cafeteria.

"Yes, that's what I said, he's back and I don't know why," All those feelings that she had were bubbling back up to the surface bringing tears to her eyes.

"You haven't talked to him have you," She asked leaning in closer. Elena answer by shaking her head. "Elena you know that you have to say something to him. He didn't come back for no reason," And Caroline was right about that. There was a reason that he was back, and if Elena had any interest and finding it, she would have to build up the courage to ask him herself.

"Elena I'm going to go out and hunt. I'll be back in an hour or so, is there anything I can get you?" He kissed her forehead and pushed the hair out of her face. Elena was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch by the fire place doing some homework. She shook her head and smiled.

"No I don't think so. I think I'll be alright," Elena was glowing in the fire light.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself? Damon is out drinking with Rick for the night so I don't think he'll be home before me," Elena patted her boyfriends chest.

"I'll be just fine Stefan, I'll call if I need you," Her eyes glazed over the paper so was reading and he kissed her again on the top of her head.

"Okay," was all he said before Elena had the house to herself. A sigh of a relief and indulged herself in her paper.

"I thought he would never leave," Elena's eyes flickered up to the fire place where he was leaning against with a glass in his hand. The usual Damon stature. She stared at him for a long time before clearing her head and focusing back on the work in her lap.

"Elena you need to stop avoiding me," He threw the binder and paper out of her hands and was sitting way too close for her to feel comfortable. His eyes drew her in like they usually did. That was always her biggest weakness. Those beautiful ice blue eyes that made her squirm with desire.

"I'm not-" He pressed his finger to her lips and leaned in. His lips tenderly brushing against her ear. Her breath caught in her throat and his aroma made her dizzy.

"Don't even try, I can read you like a book," He spoke as he pushed the blanket off her body and ran a hand up her thigh. His touch left warm tingles on her bare legs. She was wearing one of Stefan's big shirts and panties. That was it. She failed to remember to put on pants.

"Damon stop," She whispered pulling away from his touch. His eyes grew hard as he hovered above her now.

"Why? You never wanted me to stop before," His mouth connected with her neck and his hand continued to skim up her leg to he got to the source of her sex. She was dripping and there was no way for her to hide it. Elena felt weak and defenseless. The thing was, she loved it. She loved his touch, yearned for it more than anything. He lit the fire inside her, made her want more, crave more. Her mind told her no, but her body was telling her otherwise.

His hot mouth was making it's way down her body while he cupped one plump breast in his hand, toying with the harden nipple with his fingers. She groaned arching her back, allowing herself to rub against the growing hardness in his denim jeans. She pressed her hands to his chest knowing this needed to stop. This was so wrong and no matter how much she wanted it, it was wrong. She pushed him away with all the strength that she could muster. His eyes were black with desire. She pulled herself away from him holding her knees against her chest.

"No Damon, I said stop," There was strength in her words. He gazed at her with hungry eyes. He balled his hands in fists and gritted his teeth together.

"I don't know why you are fighting this Elena," He breathed through his teeth. He was trying to hide his anger, but it wasn't working. Her eyes and face were stern.

"Because we are over Damon, if you don't remember that let me remind you again. We are over," The air surrounding them was thick and tense. Elena had never felt more strengthened then she did right now. She had told him that they were done, that it wasn't going to work. This was probably all the strength that she was going to be able to put up, because deep down, the feelings were all still there.

"I don't believe a word you say," He had his composer back now. It didn't take him long to see through her of course. He stood right in front of her, never breaking the eye contact. "I know you too well, well enough to know how you feel," He grinned remembering the very reason why she broke them up. It was his doing of course. He could already see her starting to lose her guard. "You remember why we broke up don't you?" He questioned her still being a little smug. Her strong demeanor faded and he could see the brink of tears.

"Stop it Damon, I don't want to talk about it," She stood up ready to leave but he grabbed her by the arm pulling him to her chest.

"Yell me Elena, tell me why you ended it?" He was now whispering he held her tight. He could feel her breathing rapid and her body warm against his.

"Because Damon, I know you, I know how you act and what you do. You never loved me, as much as I wanted you to and tried to get you to, it wouldn't happen and I know that. I know nothing has changed because of who you are Damon," She was crying now ready to break down. He was almost hurt by the sight of her like this. He needed to keep his composure though. He couldn't let her see through him. He wasn't even certain himself, but he had come back for some reason. Something had made Damon Salvatore return and he was very sure that it had to do with the girl standing in front of him.

**Hey everyone! Well it's been a really really long time since I wrote anything, but I got inspired. This might be a piece of crap. So if it is let me know! Tell me what needs to be changed or whatever and just tell me what you thought because I would love to know :D Thanks I love you all and it's good to be back. **


	2. Damon

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites and stuff! I really appreciate it! A lot of you asked why Damon left and what was the reason for them breaking up, well I don't want to just bluntly tell you right now, but hopefully I'll be able to explain it through the writing in this next chapter :D Again thank you for the support. **

She curled herself up in a small ball with her body turned away from her boyfriend. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was holding her tight to him. His touch for some reason didn't feel right. It felt foreign to her, but pulling away from him would raise even more questions. She couldn't bring herself to sleep because her thoughts were clouded over with Damon. She was mad that he was back, angry at her self for not holding her composure earlier today, and also a little guilty that she hadn't told Stefan what had happened between them. Stefan knew that Damon and her had a past and a history and he knew that it was very strong and intense, but from what he was told by Elena was that they were through and that they had moved on. That's what Elena had told him, but she kept a lot of her feelings to herself.

Instead of thinking about everything, she tried pushing the thoughts out of her head so she could get some ounce of sleep, instead sleeping put her subconscious in action allowing her to dream of the times she spent with him

"_Damon," She ran her hands around his neck and into his hair. He continued to kiss her throat passionately. _

"_Damon, you know I should be getting home don't you?" Although her hands continued to skim across his body and her body continued to crave his. _

"_Not until you're satisfied," He grumbled against her flushed skin. She breathed heavily when his hardened member brushed it's self against her inner thigh and his hips proceeded to thrust forward. Her vision almost vanished out of blissful lust that she was feeling towards this man. It was so much more than that. He was everything to her. He made her smile, gave her what she wanted and craved. His body, his taste, his smell. Everything, except there was something lacking on his part. Something that she had noticed probably when she started falling for him. Yes he gave her everything she wanted, fulfilled every desire, but how did he feel about her? He never told her what he wanted from her, never asked her to do anything for him. It was always about her, which wasn't really a horrible thing, but she wanted to know him all around. As so thought about this while he was pushing her panties away from her body she touched his chest with her palms and lightly was trying to push him away. _

"_Damon stop," This was the first time that she had refused him when it came to anything sexual between them. He moved his face away from her skin and looked at her perplexed. _

"_No, why would I stop," He flashed her a cocky grin. _

"_No, Damon really I need you to stop," She pushed herself up on her hands and sat up straight. "There is something that I want to talk to you about," She pushed a lock of brown hair out of her sight. Damon couldn't seem to get enough of the beauty sitting in front of him. He kissed her on the lips hard forcing his tongue into her mouth to stop the talking and proceed with what they were doing. Again she pulled away. _

"_Damon, I'm serious I really need to talk to you about something," The anger in her tone made him pull back, his breathing was ragged and stopping was almost insane to him at this point. He ran his hand up her leg gently back and forth. _

"_Lena, I only have a short time with you, and I want it to last and be amazing," He was right about that. Tomorrow she was going to go on a small field trip for school and she would be gone for a few days. _

"_I know, but we really need to talk," The urgency in her voice made him listen. "I've been thinking," She took his hand in hers. His eyes were so blue staring into hers it made trying to think straight nearly impossible. "I've been thinking that I want to know how you feel," She blurted out feeling a little more than embarrassed for saying it. He cracked a smile and continued looking at her confused. _

"_What do you mean?" He leaned forward a little. _

"_Damon, what I mean is, I want you to open up and tell me what you're feeling," She held both of his hands now. "We've been dating for almost a year now and I have no idea how you feel," Once more he laughed it off _

"_Elena, you're a beautiful and amazing girl, and I never could have wished for someone better than you," He brushed the hair away from her face lightly, only to have her stand abruptly in anger. _

"_Damon, I know what you think I am and all that but how do you feel about me?" Her anger was rising. _

"_Elena," He sounded a little hurt. She threw her clothes back on and packed her bag full of her things. "Elena, please don't go," He almost begged from his bed. She was trying to keep the tears from falling. _

"_Just let me go Damon," With that she stormed out of the room. _

Elena woke from her dream. It was the most vivid one in months. She woke up angry and fuming. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep she removed the covers and got out of bed.

"Honey where are you going?" Stefan mumbled his voice still thick with sleep.

"Go back to bed, I'm just going to get some water," She quietly made her way to the Salvatore kitchen. The frustration of her dream just kept boiling she balled her fists up and reached for a glass and some of Damon's finest liquor. Drank the first glass quickly with ease and continued to pour another.

"It's not nice to take other peoples things without asking," She didn't need to turn around and look to see who was standing behind her. She knew that she would encounter him at some point tonight.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," She sipped at the burning alcohol. She loved the taste and could handle the burn.

"Too bad," She could hear his footsteps drawing near, getting closer and closer to her body. The thought made a pleasure ache crawl up her stomach. An all too familiar ache. She turned not realizing how close he was too her. His body being so close, it was dangerous. Their eyes locked for a short second before she peeled them away. She looked down at her glass that she held in her hand knowing very well that this wasn't going to solve her problems.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought this would help," She paced the foyer. Being near him was a challenge, she had to keep up the small talk otherwise he would get to her, in ways that might make her regret her actions in the morning.

"too busy thinking of me?" he joked following her every step, keeping very close behind her.

She wouldn't admit it, but yes she had been dreaming about him. She rubbed her fingers on the glass and with a heavy sigh she answered him honestly.

"Yes, I guess I was more dreaming about you than anything," She couldn't help the smile that toyed at her lips. "Well us I guess, and I woke up more pissed off than I should have been," She looked up at him and noticed that once more he was so close. He brushed his finger against his cheek.

"That shouldn't be the kind of feeling that you get from me," He breathed in her face lightly. He smelled of alcohol, but strangely that didn't turn her away, it turned her on.

"It was how I was feeling at the time being and in the dream," She admitted putting her glass down and keeping contact with him. Those old feelings came back again and it made her heart race in her chest. She knew he could hear it, she knew he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She turned from him, but didn't move away. He stepped close behind her, pressing himself against her. "I think I need to make you feel differently," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed the hair away from her neck. Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest.

"Damon, we can't do this," Her words contradicted what her body was doing. Slowly and enough for Damon to notice, she was grinding her hips against the hard member pressing against his jeans.

"You say we can't, doesn't mean you don't want to," His hands slipped into her sweat pants. Fingers already pushing past the lacy underwear. She gasped against his touch grinding her butt even harder against him. A growl radiated through his chest as his fingers slipped up inside her. This wasn't right and she knew it, but she wasn't doing anything to stop it. As wrong as it was, it felt so right. Her breathing turned into light pants as he toyed with her fingers rubbing her sensitive insides. Reaching behind her she grabbed at his hips pulling him against her even more. She needed to feel all of him. Damon turned her so she was facing him, cheeks blushed bright red, lips parted chest rising and falling at a quick pace that made Damon want to ravish every inch of her sweet body.

"Lay down Elena," His words were sweet and made her shudder. She did as she was told pulling him down on top of her. He had removed her sweats and panties, enjoying the sight of her exposed sex before him. Heavily panting he tugged at the button of his jeans, his member already begging for release. Elena pulled his head to hers kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Damon-" She breathed his name as he pulled down his jeans. Everything came out and Elena was already in awe. She wanted him now, all of him. They craved one another and there was no stopping this desire that they had towards one another.

**Well there you have the second chapter! Maybe not as long as I would have liked it and I know I stopped at a bad place but that was kind of on purpose. I wanted to take this slow so I get it right. ****J**** Please tell me what you think by reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. **


	3. Relax and Remain Calm

Gasping sitting up in bed Elena noticed that there was a slight dampness between her legs and her heart was beating rapid. She was about to slam her fists down into the bed when Stefan caught her eye. He was still sleeping soundly, that was until he noticed that she was awake. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder tenderly

"Hey, good morning," He rubbed her skin with his thumb. He noticed her slight panting and accelerated heart beat. "Everything alright?" She was so caught up in her thoughts she hardly noticed that he was talking.

"Elena?" He leaned closer to her checking for a signal in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm fine Stefan, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water," She threw the covers off her body and knew just what was responsible for this. She stomped off to his room quickly.

"Stay out of my head and stop messing with my thoughts," She hissed as she stormed through his door. He was grinning in his bed with his arms up over his head, his bare chest exposed with one cream colored sheet draped just bellow his navel. He was breath taking, but Elena was a little more furious with him right now than turned on.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Elena," I was just waking up from a peaceful night of sleep, I don't know what you are talking about," He grinned a flashy smile. She found herself right up next to him and that's when she really took notice of him. His body was that of perfection, his black hair a little messy from just waking up, and that perfect pale chest with the trail of hair running down his stomach to the area just bellow the sheet had her catching her breath and finding it difficult to be mad at him.

"You were saying something Elena?" He cooed softly putting his hands on his chest and just staring at her. Her face flushed red and she found herself turning on her heels to walk off without saying another word. In one quick flash, there he was standing before her in all his glory and her eyes went straight down. She didn't forget his size, but seeing it now made her week kneed. He raised his eyebrow playfully and wanted to pull her close to him, so she could feel all of him, like she had in her dream. Except Elena covered her eyes and gasped.

"Damon, pl-" He cut her off and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, so she could really feel all of him and how she affected him.

"Don't forget about how you feel about me Elena," He whispered delicately into her ear. His words rang and rang through her mind and he walked off into the bathroom where he proceeded to shower. She was almost glued to the spot and wasn't sure if she was going to be able to move. That was until she remembered that she needed to get back to Stefan before he got suspicious. She returned to bed with him, her cheeks still flaming red, and the wetness between her thighs hadn't dissipated. If anything it had become worse, and she feared Stefan would notice. He sat up in bed and welcomed her back.

"What do you think we should do today miss Gilbert?" He played with her hair casually and enjoyed her presence while Elena's mind was off thinking about the man that was showering, no doubt thinking about her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked towards him. Elena gave him a fake smile.

"I don't know, was there something you had on your mind?" She asked while he leaned in to kiss her.

"Maybe," He pressed his lips to hers kissing her gently and tenderly. Elena kissed back, but there was something wrong, and it wasn't hard to notice from where she was sitting. There was no fire, or passion or anything that she got from his kiss. Sure it was sweet and she could get the love from him, but that was it. Just a sweet tender kiss that showed her what she already knew and felt for him.

"_Don't forget how you feel about me Elena" _The way she felt about Damon, or how she used to feel when they were together was that fire and passion that she was looking for. He always left her wanting more. That strong desire, that left her breathless. She shook her head clear of these thoughts. She couldn't think or feel that way about him anymore because there wasn't going to be anything more with him. Stefan actually loved her and could be proven to provide a stable and steady home life for her. Something that she knew she could be safe with. With Damon, everything was physical. They had a good time together, but she knew he would never love her. She knew that there was always the possibility of there being someone else. That there could be a chance he would grow tired of her. He was never one to hold a stable relationship with. Damon was dangerous.

"Elena, you've been acting very strange recently, very distant. Is it because of Damon?" He asked her probably afraid to know the answer. Elena didn't want to lie to her current boyfriend, but she knew how she felt and she knew she couldn't let Damon stand in the way of her and Stefan. She didn't want to tell him that he had gotten into her head and the effects he was having on her. It would just be best if he left.

"Partially it has been because of him, I really wasn't expecting him to ever come back and now that he has come back, it hasn't been easy for me to get used to that I guess," Elena told him part of the truth. She wasn't going to tell him about her dream, even though Damon had put those thoughts and images into her head, and she wasn't going to tell him of what had happed this morning in his bedroom.

"Do you want me to go talk to him, and tell him that he's no longer wanted here," Damon and Stefan had always had their brotherly conflict but that wasn't necessary. If anything, Elena could handle it and she would probably even tell him he needed to leave. She needed to be strong enough. Damon was the past and Stefan was now.

"No, you really don't need to do that. It's not that big of a problem and besides this is his house he can come and go as he pleases and it shouldn't bother me, so no I'll get over it, don't worry," She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss. Once more, there was no spark and it was rather bland. That was just something she was going to have to get used to as well.

Both Stefan and Elena got dressed and ready for the day.

"Why don't I take you to breakfast, somewhere nice and special, I feel that I haven't done anything like that for you in a long time," He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the stairs together.

"Leaving the house and getting some fresh air sounds like a splendid idea Stefan, why don't I join you two? It's been forever since I've actually got to spend time with you, we need to catch up," Damon spoke throwing his jacket on and getting his keys. "I'll drive,"

Neither Elena or Stefan could interject and he was driving so that was a plus, but they had to put up with him. Elena just hoped that she would be able to keep her composure this morning. It was a short drive outside of town at a nice little diner. They sat in a booth, Elena and Stefan on one side, while Damon chose to sit directly across from Elena so he could keep eye contact with her for as long as possible. She put her menu up in front of her face so he couldn't look at her with those bright blue eyes. They ordered and sat there with coffee in their hands.

"So Stefan, how has it been since I've been gone? How are things between you and Elena?" He looked between the two of them keeping a coy smile on his face, one that Elena didn't trust. He was up to something.

Elena and Stefan looked at one another, not really sure what to say.

"We have been fine, really happy actually. It's been rather quiet since you have been gone, very peaceful," Stefan spoke taking a sip of his coffee. He would have rather preferred a bunny breakfast, but he wasn't going to leave Elena alone for too long. He didn't trust his brother.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" He folded his hands together and rested his head on them looking at the two of them like he was actually interested.

"Not really Damon," Elena chimed in, still trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Doesn't surprise me, nothing exciting happens when it comes to Stefan," Damon flashed his eyes towards Elena and then back at Stefan. She picked up on this. He knew exactly what she was going through. He knew that there was no fire or spark with him and that really there wasn't anything exciting about Stefan. He knew that he was the "Safe" option.

"Damon, I think it's best if you leave us alone, I wanted to spend this morning with Elena just by myself,"

"Why Stefan? You've had all this time to do things with her alone. We need to spend time together!" He said enthusiastically, but neither of them bought it.

"Damon please," Stefan raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Fine, if that's what you both want," Again he looked in her direction. What was with all the eye signals that he was giving her. "But let me talk to Elena for just a moment in private," He stared at her when he asked this mainly from Stefan because he obviously wasn't letting her out of his sight. Stefan was about to interject but Elena put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a moments time," She got out of the booth and followed Damon outside. Stefan sat patiently not liking the idea of her with him.

He brought her outside and just as she was about to say something, Damon covered her mouth and grabbed her pulling her easily to his car.

"Don't scream Elena. This is for your own good. I can't stand to see you with a stump anymore," He told her as he practically shoved her into the passenger seat. With his vampire speed he was in the driver seat leaving the diner as fast as he could. It wouldn't be long before Stefan would notice the absence.

"Damon Salvatore, you take me back right now before I call-"

"Before you call Stefan?" He held her phone in his hand and tossed it out the window. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. "Don't worry I'll buy you a new one, but for now you don't need it," He continued to speed getting way out of town, far away from Mystic Falls.

"Damon, take me back now," She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Elena, glaring at me will get you no where, you are much more attractive when you smile," She huffed and looked straight forward thinking about maybe jumping out and running back to Stefan. Was that really what she wanted to do though? They were both silent for a very long time.

"Where are you taking me?" She growled in frustration.

"I'm taking you out of town, somewhere where you can have fun and let go, something that you haven't done for way too long," He stared straight forward only looking towards her once. He thought she was attractive at all times, he was just messing with her about the smiling.

"Elena, you really need to loosen up, don't you remember all the fun that we used to have?" He placed his hand on her leg. His touch left a burning tingling sensation. She wanted to move away from his touch, but it was welcoming.

"That was then Damon, times have changed," His hand moved up her thigh slowly making her gulp for air. She watched his hand and then her eyes lingered up to his. They were burning with desire for her.

"Damon, I want to go back," with that he pulled the car over and leaned in close to her.

"Is that really what you want? Elena come on, I know you better than this, I know what this does to you," His fingers moved up to the zipper of her jeans where he played with the buttons and his fingers moved skillfully right where he burning heat and desire pooled from. He heard her heart once more. There wasn't any hiding that. His lips brushed against hers. The sensation was making her dizzy. She wanted to tell him to stop but couldn't find it in her. His lips were so warm and inviting. There was the fire that she had been longing for. It was all in that kiss. She found herself wanting and craving more like she always had. Like she had in the dream this morning, except this time it wasn't a dream at all. It was real. He pulled away just as she was going to start running her hands over the contours of his body.

"We are here, and we can't do this now. You need to be comfortable," He grinned and took her hand and guided her out of the car. She thought he was just pulling over, but he was right there were here, wherever here was. It was a small little town of some sort and they had arrived at the local bar and dance hall. Damon was going to take her dancing.

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to be produced, but I really like how this one turned out compared to the other two. I finally have an idea where I'm going with this and I know it's going to turn out great! So I'd like to thank everyone for their support so far ****J**** Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Never

"Damon, I don't want to do this can we just go back home?" She pleaded with Damon.

"I just to have a few drinks and I want you to relax and enjoy the evening without Stefan hanging over you like an old dead goose," Damon ordered two drinks for him and Elena. Damon was so calm and relaxed all the time. He really never had anything to worry about. All these mixed emotions and feelings she was having all over again for Damon were really messing with her head and she wasn't sure how to feel, so instead or arguing and worrying what was going on with Stefan and wanting to get back home, she sat down at the bar with Damon and took her drink in her hands and did what he was doing. They just relaxed.

It probably wasn't 5 or 6 drinks later for the both of them that Elena was giggling and somewhat dancing with Damon out on the dance floor. She wasn't really drunk, but enough to not care about things anymore and just have a good time. All thoughts about Stefan had vanished and it was nothing but Damon right now. She wasn't thinking about the fact that he didn't love her, and that she did and that things were never going to work out correctly between the two of them, she was living in the moment and that was exactly what Damon had intended for the two of them.

Their bodies rocked together against the music and Elena's long brown hair flowed back and forth. Damon was in awe and watched her with hungry eyes, admiring how she moved and how that smile from her lips never faltered. He pulled her close as the song went from fast to a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly moved back and forth on the dance floor. Damon had never felt the way he was feeling about Elena right now. When he had the intentions of coming back it was strictly for one reason, and that one reason was because he missed her. He missed the woman that he was with and wanted her back. Spending time with her now was more than he could have ever asked for. He had these new feelings building up inside of him, feelings that he couldn't really explain. Holding her right now was incredible.

"Elena, I want to take you somewhere nice, and put you to bed and give you pleasure you've never felt before," He whispered in her ear. He was coherent enough to know what he wanted, he didn't want to take advantage of her, he just wanted to bring her to the realization that he needed her and that she needed him just as badly. Her body trembled slightly at his words and she melted into his body. Damon's desire pressed against her stomach and it took her a few seconds to realize what it was. She looked down and actually giggled. Puzzled he tilted his head and gazed at her.

"What could be so funny?" He questioned his voice thick and laced with desire. Elena's hand landed right on his pressing erection making him stand still where he was and slightly thrust his hips forward.

"I don't know, it's just so big," she moved her hand up and down the length of it in his now tight jeans making him groan deeply. She liked the reaction she was giving him and then proceeded to put her hand down his pants. He stopped her before her bare hand touched his bare shaft. He wouldn't be able to control himself in front of all these people.

"Lena, not here. I need to take you somewhere more private," They both hoped it would be close because it didn't seem like either of them would be able to last much longer. Not wanting to drive, Damon looked for the nearest hotel in this little town. It wasn't very fancy, but it wasn't run down either. Quickly checking in by using compulsion on the guy behind the desk, Damon picked Elena up and carried her to the room with ease. Of course she giggled the whole way up, but it seized when he placed her on the bed and his eyes roamed her body up and down. It already made her feel naked by the way his eyes were scanning her. Maybe is Elena wasn't drunk, and if she were home she would have stopped this immediately, but there was no Stefan around, no one around for that matter except for the aroused vampire climbing up on top of her. Common sense had all but flown out the door due to the alcohol. She was a live wire right now and her mind and body were both telling her what she wanted and Damon was going to be the one to give it to her. Damon stripped himself down to his boxers and spread Elena's legs with his knee pushing her warm thighs apart. He could smell just how aroused she was and it was driving him insane.

"Elena can you think of any reason right now for us not to go through with this?" He wasn't sure why he was asking her this, but he felt that if he didn't, he would be taking advantage of her. Taking her bottom lip in between her pearly whites she shook her head back and forth as she lazily pulled her shirt up and over her head. She was wearing a pale pink bra which enhanced her perk breasts. The bra was see through lace which made Damon throb even harder in his boxers. He'd wanted her so badly for months and now he was going to have her again.

Elena playfully pulled her jeans down revealing matching panties. Damon in a quick flash had his mouth on hers, his tongue asking for entrance and her welcoming his with hers flicking it up and down while he ran his hands down her slim tan body holding her hips and pulling her against his erection, practically begging for entrance. She was so warm and soft.

"Lena I need you now," He breathed against her neck. She looked down at him and ran her hands over his muscular back and then up into his hair. Her eyes were darkened over with lust just like his were.

"Then take me," She breathed heavily, she had become much more serious now. The laughter had stopped. His mouth trailed down her stomach to her lacy panties. He thought about teasing her and playing with her, but realized there was not time for that. Sitting up slightly he ripped her panties off and did the same to her bra. Grinning she pushed herself up to meet him and pushed her fingers inside his boxers tugging them down slowly to reveal his throbbing length. She bit her bottom lip again before he swooped down and took her lips in his kissing her hard and fierce. Damon lowered her back down onto bed, but held her hips once more as he gently ran his tip up and down against her swollen lips. She cried out grabbing onto his back holding him tight. The movement was so simple but had her begging for release already. He guided himself inside her slick tight walls. Stefan could never compare to Damon on how he made Elena feel. This was true passion that she could never get with her current boyfriend. His length slowly filled her to her brink and she was stiff holding on to him. It felt like she couldn't get enough air and it was making her dizzy, but not in a bad way. It made her head spin and it made her cry out his name. God he loved the sound of her moans, loved the feeling of her fingers gripping onto his shoulders. He moved his hips back and forth sliding in and out of her slow at first but then picking up speed and then slowing down again. It was mesmerizing the way their bodies moved together. It was like watching silent ballet. All the dancers moved in sync with one another and it was beautiful. Damon now had his hands curled around her holding her against him, never wanting to let her go again. He'd lost her once and it wasn't going to happen again. He wasn't going to let her go back into the arms of his brother or anyone. She was his forever.

"Elena," He panted his forehead resting almost against hers. Sweat covered there bodies and melded together when he thrust into her. "Elena open your eyes," He coaxed running a hand down the side of her face and then neck and in between her two perfect breasts. God she was beautiful. Her whole body shook when she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Damon," She let out. Her voice quivered and he could feel from how her body was tightening in all the right places that she wasn't far from her breaking point.

"Elena I love you," He panted and she looked as if she could hardly breath. "I love you," He said again holding her face in his. Her warm walls tightened and clenched around him and then they began to contract and Elena couldn't control the sweet noises coming from her red lips. Her perk nipples hardened and her whole body flushed. Her hips arched forward almost uncontrollably and Damon felt himself climax right along with her. They both rode out their pleasure high together, holding on to one another like this was going to be the last time they would be together. He collapsed on top of her, the weight of his body on top of hers was comfortable and the sleep was already starting to hit her as he pulled out of her. She held on to him for a little while longer until he felt he was squishing her. He rolled off of her, but pulled her into his arms. Their breathing slowed down and both their eyes grew heavy with sleep. His fingers traced invisible lines over her cheek. She had after sex glow and couldn't stop grinning.

"Don't let me go Damon," She mumbled as she started to drift off into sleep, a sleep that would be deep and be peaceful for the first time in a long time.

"Never," He pressed a kiss to her forehead and drifted off into the same kind of sleep.

**Well wasn't expecting two chapters in one night, but I was kind of feeling on a role today. Hope you all liked it. Comments would be really nice please ****J**


	5. In the Moment

**Hey everyone! Wanted to thank you all for your support so far! Thank you for reading and reviewing. The show must go on. **

He was awake before she was. Her arms were tucked under the pillows and her mouth was partially open. God was she beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her again like he had done last night. He grinned at the thought that he had her last night and what he had done to her. He certainly wanted a repeat. Being sneaky and as quiet as possible, he lifted the covers and slipped under them. He reached Elena's smooth tan legs breathing her in already made his mouth water. Trying to be as gentle as possible, he pushed her legs apart and slid in between them. She was still a little damp from last night which made Damon even more aroused. He pressed a kiss to her bundle of nerves as his fingers started caressing her sweet folds up in down until he finally slipped two fingers in. Still so warm and tight he grinned. His fingers moved slowly with in her and he could now feel Elena start to wake and already move her hips in the rhythm of his fingers. Damon flipped the covers up and watched her writhe against him, the image was mesmerizing. Her eyes were still closed, maybe she thought she was dreaming and that's why she hadn't stopped him. Damon knew very well that last night, Elena wasn't in the best control of her thoughts or emotions. He knew the storm was going to come this morning and there was going to be a long conversation and probably a lot of yelling, so he was spending the last good minutes pleasuring her right now while she thought she was asleep.

Damon remembered exactly what happened last night and he remembered what he had said to her during their love making. He had told her that he loved her. It was the truth. He knew it, but the problem was going to be whether or not she believed him. That was the reason they broke up, because she knew he didn't love her. At the time it was true, but now that he had time to think over what she meant to him and all that she had given him, there was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with this beautiful girl, and from the way that she was reacting right now, told him that all her feelings were still there.

"Damon," She breathed as she took a nipple in her fingers playing with it as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He looked up at her and it was as if she was still thinking this was all a dream. Damon shook his head and grinned and proceeded to climb up on top of her. His length touching her sensitive spot making her cry out a little. He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and stared at her waiting for those big doe eyes to open and greet his blue ones.

"Elena, wake up," He cooed gently before he replaced his fingers with his tip pressing it further and further into her now walls. Instinctively she grabbed onto him as he pushed into her. When he was all the way in, bodies completely joined she opened her eyes to find Damon above her staring down at her lustfully and something else. Something she hadn't seen in him ever.

"Damon?" She asked blinking a few times and then looking around at what was going on. Everything coming back in focus now Damon thrust his hips against hers making her gasp. Alarms were going off in her head and she was telling herself that this needed to stop, but he was totally consuming her with his body right now and it felt amazing. He cupped her face tenderly with his hand and ran it down the length of her body. He watched as her body shivered from his touch. He loved when it did that. Her mind could be telling her one thing, and he wouldn't be able to know what it was telling her unless he used compulsion, but he could read her body so well. He knew what it wanted, just where it needed to be touched. He leaned down and captured her nipple in between his lips, swirling his tongue around until it was swollen and red. She gripped his hair as his thrusts were still kept at a steady pace. She wasn't stopping him yet, so that was a good sign, but again with the whole mind and body thing. He had no doubt that in her head she was screaming to make him stop.

Damon's mouth then moved up to her exposed flushed neck, flushed red with blood. He felt his hunger rise up. He so badly wanted a taste, just a little taste.

"Elena," He breathed heavily. He could already feel her body start to grow limp about ready to let lose. "Elena, I want to taste you, really want to taste you," His fingers danced over the area on her neck.

"Yes," Elena breathed he felt her hips brush up against his over and over. "Yes Damon," He wasn't sure if she was saying that to him wanting a taste or if she was so close. He slowed his pace which made her cry out in what sounded like agony. "Don't stop Damon, please don't stop," She held onto him trying to make him move faster. "I'm so close," Damon held her face in his hands.

"Elena look at me, please let me have just a taste," He was trying to push back his vampire urge to ravage her right now, but this was a very delicate position that he was in right now, because when they were finished, Elena would blow up in his face.

"Yes Damon," She nodded back and forth. "You can," He didn't waste any time as he cradled her head in his hands, that's when his thrusts picked up and he had her almost to the edge. When his teeth penetrated the skin, she was screaming his name and clinging to him. The euphoria of her blood and her body contracting against his sent him over the edge soon after her. He had enough restraint to pull away from her neck without taking too much blood. He released himself inside her and once more collapsed on top of her. She took almost everything out of him, which was odd. No one had that power over him. He could normally go for rounds at a time with just one woman, but Elena was different. He wanted to set her world on fire when he was with her. Wanted to make sure she felt all of him and that every need and desire was filled. He would do it for her every time.

Elena's mind was racing with pleasure and guilt and confusion. What in God's name was she thinking? This was the second time she had let Damon get to her and last night she wasn't even really coherent enough to make him stop. She couldn't think of words right now. She thought of Stefan. Oh how this would ruin them, how it would ruin him. She couldn't even believe herself. She felt disgusting right now. She wanted a shower. She slipped out from underneath Damon and wrapped a sheet around her body and headed for the bathroom.

"Elena," Damon was sitting up in bed looking at her puzzled. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Don't go, come back to bed," He sounded so sincere, so sweet. She almost did. Instead she shook her head and closed the bathroom door and went to shower.

Damon was making this extremely difficult for her and he knew that. He knew that she felt awful for cheating on Stefan, but the thing he wanted her to get most out of this is to see. See what he felt about her, to see that she craved and wanted him more than Stefan. To open her eyes to what she really wanted and needed out of life. She would go no where with Stefan, it would be boring. With him there were so many opportunity's to have fun and enjoy life. That's what he wanted to show her.

Elena tried to wash off everything. All the guilt she was feeling, all of Damon. He was all over her skin and she just wanted to wash it off.

Damon went to check his phone to see that Stefan had left over 25 calls and text messages. He was surprised that he hasn't found them by now. He was sure that Elena's phone had just the same amount of texts and calls from him, maybe even more. He did also have to get her a new phone, that wouldn't be a problem though. He got dressed knowing their fun was over and he was going to have to take her back home. That much he knew, he just hoped he would be sending her home knowing that maybe she had learned something. She got out of the shower and dressed in the bathroom and somewhat did her hair. She wasn't speaking, and that was what was bothering Damon.

"Elena, do you want to talk about it?" He couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. She was still silent and shook her head.

'No, I just want to go home," She whispered. Damon eyed the two puncture marks on her neck. He was in front of her face and biting his wrist drawing blood.

"Here, this will heal the wounds on your neck?" She grabbed for the spot where he had drank from her earlier. She didn't know why she had allowed that either, it was just in the heat of the moment. But why had she trusted him to know that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"Elena please drink," In her mind she knew she didn't want anyone, especially Stefan see the bite marks on her neck, she knew he would go nuts. Without saying a word still she grabbed his wrist before it healed over and drank just enough. The wounds healed slowly and she felt refreshed. He stared at her, with sad eyes.

"Elena, I meant what I said last night," He didn't have to refer to what exactly it was, she knew what he had said.

"I don't want to talk about it Damon, I just want you to take me home," With that she walked out the door down the hall and out the hotel to the car. He followed her closely and helped her in the car even though she didn't need it. He was always going to be there for her.

The drive was silent, she kept her eyes out her window avoiding all eye contact with him.

"I ordered you a new phone when you were in the shower this morning, it should be at your home in a few days," He reassured her. Elena didn't say anything once more. This silence was killing him. Damon would have preferred if she had belted out how she was feeling and yelled at him. At least she would have been talking and they could have maybe settled things between the two of them. Now things were weirder than before.

Damon got to her house, parking in front of it. He walked her to the door.

"Damon you can stop this, I know what you're doing and it won't work," She said bluntly staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she continued. " I know you didn't mean what you said last night, it was just in the heat of the moment and this whole thing with you trying to act like a gentleman, I don't buy it Damon. Not after you kidnapped me yesterday, got me drunk and took advantage of me," So she was blaming the alcohol for them sleeping together and that it was all some trick.

Damon backed her up against the front door.

"Elena, I took you away from that diner yesterday because I wanted you to have fun, I didn't force those drinks into your mouth, you did that on your own. As for the sex, I asked you, I specifically asked you if you wanted to do this,"

"Damon I was drunk! How was I supposed to know? You should have never brought me there in the first place, you should have never come back," The emotions were starting to come back, and tears were the first thing to show it.

"Ever since you came back I've been nothing but confused, you left and I fell apart, and Stefan was there to pick me up and everything has been fine since you came back," It broke his heart to see her breaking down like this. He hated to hear what happened after she left, he felt like a prick for leaving her in the arms of Stefan.

"Elena, you wouldn't have said yes last night if it wasn't how you truly felt, that what you felt for me is still in there. We both know that, and I meant what I said Elena. I love you. I may not have realized that a few months ago because I was blind," He took her face in his hands. "But Elena, the moment I left, I wish I hadn't," Tears still rolled down her cheeks. "You mean so much more to me than just lust and desire," she wanted to believe what he was saying was true, but there was something in her telling her not to.

"I can't Damon, leave me alone," She pulled away from him and went into the house closing the door quickly. She knew that he had been invited in, but she knew he wasn't going to come in. She collapsed right against the door, hitting the floor and pulling herself up into a ball hugging her knees close to her chest. Right now she just needed to be alone.

**I really liked how this chapter turned out! Sorta sad I know, but you have to have that conflict in the story line, or else where do you have to go? Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment bellow telling me what you think. It keeps me going. **


	6. Don

All Elena wanted to do was sleep. Take a nice warm bubble bath first and then sleep for the rest of her life. She was emotionally drained and didn't think she could take anymore arguments or talks about feelings. She was done for the day.

After her bath she curled up in bed with her journal. There were so many things she wanted to put into it and so many thoughts that she wanted to write, but she couldn't find the energy. Her lids were heavy as she was slowly drifting.

"Elena?" She cracked one eye open thinking it was Damon coming back to negotiate something with her. It was the worried face of Stefan instead. She turned so she was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. Hopefully from the way she was acting it would tell Stefan that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He started with a simple question, simple enough.

"I'm tired Stefan, can we have this conversation tomorrow?" She didn't want to push him away, but she was done with tears and heartache.

"Of course," He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and was gone with a quick wisp of air.

Elena drifted back into to a sound sleep feeling rather numb.

Damon on the other hand was back at home with a glass of Bourbon in his hands sitting by the fire place thinking. Just thinking, something that Damon didn't do a lot. He was a man of rash actions and always wanting to solve things with threatening rage and persuasion. This was Elena though, he couldn't do that with her. She needed time to think and let things sink in. There was one thing that Damon was certain of, he wasn't going to lose her to Stefan. He was also waiting for Stefan's wrath when he came home from Elena's. He figured that he would coddle her and tell her everything was going to be alright, all of that sappy stuff. More than half of it was a lie. The front door closed with a loud slam.

If the situation would have been turned around, Damon would have wrung Stefan's throat, thrown him against the wall and made him leave town. That's what Damon would have done.

"Well?" Stefan stood in the door way looking at his brother, who at the moment was resting comfortably. Damon wondered if she had told him what had happened between the two of them in a course of a day.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you kidnapped my girlfriend, and why she won't even speak to me now?" Damon mentally grinned to himself. Either Elena was too emotionally drained to want to speak or she was really doing some thinking.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping, that sounds so childish. I wasn't kidnapping her, I was taking her away from you," Damon jabbed a finger at his brothers chest taking another swig from his glass. From the smell of his breath, he'd been drinking for a while.

"Damon, she doesn't belong to you anymore, she doesn't want anything to do with you. You pushed her away and then left. Why would she want you back," Damon was just about to leave not wanting any part of this argument with his brother, especially right now.

"Do you even know your girlfriend?" He was almost at the top of the stairs looking down at Stefan. "Do you have any idea what her feelings are?" Damon thought about dropping the bomb on him, telling him what he had done to Elena, how he filled her and completed her every sexual need. Maybe a little more alcohol and he would of, but he held his tongue.

"Yes, and I know she's not happy with you, or around you Damon," Stefan said sternly to his brother. Damon nodded in disbelief.

"Keep telling yourself that brother," He was gone and in his room. He paced back and forth. Every inch of him was telling him to go to her and make sure she was alright, let her know that he was going to be there for her. Gripping his glass, he almost shattered it. He was conflicted remembering what she had said to him before she closed the front door. Is that really how she felt or was she just so tired of all these emotions?

In a matter of a few seconds he was at her window and then in her bedroom. He was surprised Stefan hadn't tried harder. He was surprised that Stefan wasn't here right now watching over her. What kind of boyfriend was he?

She was sound asleep in her bed, a sheet draped over her middle and one foot hanging off the side of the bed. So natural, so human like. Her chestnut hair was draped over her pillows and lips parted slightly. Damon wanted to reach out and touch her, feel her warm skin against his. Last night wasn't a mistake and both of them knew that.

He came to the edge of the bed, he could hear her steady breathing.

"Elena, I will never hurt you again. I will never leave you again," He whispered quietly. It wasn't intended for her to hear, but he wanted to say it hoping that maybe while she slept it would leak into her subconscious.

"Damon," He was about to get up and leave before she noticed him, but he looked back and saw that she was still sleeping. She was thinking of him. A smile came to his face. That's all he needed, to know that she was thinking about him while she slept. He needed to bring her feelings for him back, all he needed to do was to remind her. The only problem was Stefan right now.

"I love you Elena," He pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was so light. And just like that he vanished. Elena woke startled and touched her face where she had felt something. Looking around in the darkness for any kind of movement. She didn't need to look and find something to know that Damon had been there in her room. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts of him, but all she could think about was the way he touched her, the way he made her feel. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Stop it Elena! Stop thinking about him," She yelled at herself. She crawled out of bed and into the bathroom where she thought splashing water on her face would make these feelings go away. At first she thought that Damon was putting these thoughts into her head, but there was no sign of him, she didn't feel his presence. Flash backs of him kept hitting her. The way his lips felt on hers, all over her body. Again she shook her head thinking that would clear the thoughts. Splashing the water on her face didn't help either. Getting back into bed she hoped she could just sleep it off, but her body was craving him again. Craving him just like it had done when they were together. Elena crossed her legs together technically rubbing herself with this movement making her groan. She thought to herself, what are you doing? Why are you thinking of him like this. He only wants you for your body.

_"I love you Elena," _ She heard his voice saying it in her head. That sent a rolling heat down through her body to her core. Her hand slipped down past her navel to where her pink panties started. Her whole self told her this was wrong and she should just go back to sleep, but she couldn't stop. She was wide awake now and her body was on fire. With her lips now fully parted, his name slipped through as it was just thoughts of him right now.

Elena's breathing became heavier, her heart beat racing in her chest and her feet moving back and forth under the sheets. Biting down on her bottom lip gently, she thought of him tugging on it with his teeth, and instead of it being her fingers, she imagined his. The thought made her moan. She pulled her legs up so her knees were bent and she was almost writhing against the bed. If anyone had seen her doing this, she would be embarrassed for life. The speed of her fingers increased as the moved in circles over her sensitive ball of nerves.

"Damon," She moaned his name again as her hips thrust forward and her whole body arched as she reached her climax. It started at her toes rolling up her body, coming in hot pleasurable waves making it impossible to keep the noises to herself. With her body flushed with a light dampness of sweet over her skin, she was still wide awake. All she wanted to do today was sleep and she couldn't even get that satisfaction.

Elena rushed to the bathroom cleaning herself up and then threw some quick clothes on. She was convinced that this was Damon getting into her head again and she was going to march over there and tell him that she had enough.

Damon was pacing back and forth in his room. Alcohol wouldn't put him to sleep, and his mind kept racing and thinking of Elena. There was no way to get her out of his head. The thing that made it even more frustration was that the thoughts were mostly of her body. Damon craved her, and right now that's what his body was craving. To be inside her, to feel her, to hear her, to touch her. It made him groan and press against his jeans just a little bit harder. Just the thought of him pleasuring himself made him a little nauseous. That's why he slept with countless woman wasn't it? So he didn't have to humiliate himself . The thing was, he didn't want another woman and Elena wasn't an option right now. Wanting to throw something instead of doing the act of a hormonal teenage boy, he heard something that caught his attention. The front door opening slowly and then closing just as slowly. It was an act that someone would do in order to keep from making sound. Whoever it was entering failed to remember that their were vampire's in the house. He paused and listened for a heartbeat. When he finally picked it up he grinned. He knew Elena's heartbeat from just about anywhere. Looking down at the crotch of his pants that was still very prominent a thought entered his mind. It would be daring and risky and probably very humiliating but it might just work.

Damon stripped down to just his black briefs, slipping his hand down in, wrapping his hand around the member. He hadn't done this in years, didn't have to. He felt so silly, but if his plan worked out, he wouldn't have to be the one doing this. Getting just enough lotion he began the process slowly thinking of Elena and her toned olive skin and how her big doe eyes light up when she she's him. Every thought kept egging him on. He heard the footsteps get closer and approach his door and that's when he started with the noises.

Elena was fuming, she couldn't believe that he would be so low to do something like that to her, especially with everything going on between them right now. Elena entered without Stefan coming to her, and strangely Damon. His light was on and she had heard movement from downstairs so she knew he was home. She assumed that Stefan was out hunting or something or trying to stay away from his brother so he wouldn't kill him. It was a wonder why Elena hadn't already done that. She reached for the door when she heard something from inside.

It was a heavy long drawn out sigh followed by her name. Her insides throbbed and burned once more. There was more groaning and she defiantly knew it was Damon. The first thought that came to mind was that there was another woman in there with him, but she didn't see a car parked outside and all she could hear were the groans coming from Damon. Then it hit her and it made another burning ache roll down her stomach. She knew what he was doing in there and it made her hot. She couldn't help it and the more she stood there listening, the more she wanted to see. She wanted to see him in action with himself. She couldn't believe that Damon would actually stoop to that. She had to look. Thankfully the door was cracked and she pushed it open just slightly enough to get a look.

Her knees almost buckled at the sight of his beautiful body laying there naked on his bed and his hand firmly wrapped around his manhood. His eyes were closed and lips slightly parted. His head was resting against the pillows and his hips moved forward in rhythm to his hand movements.

Elena was in awe and her walls became slick again with desire. She crossed her legs and rubbed them together trying to get some friction. Damon's pace began to pick up and Elena imagined herself on top of him, riding him out at that speed. Her heart raced and she was surprised he hadn't noticed her yet because she pushed the door open just a little more.

"Yes Elena," His hand came down to meet his lower stomach. The movement was memorizing. At that moment Damon looked up and met eyes with Elena. They both gasped and he rushed off to the bathroom out of sight. Elena found herself walking into the room. She was so aroused. Her whole body burning. Damon had brought the bed sheet with him and had it wrapped around his waist.

Damon's arousal was still very visible through the thin sheet. Elena was at a loss for words as she stepped into the bathroom. She kept walking deeper and deeper into trouble, but her feet didn't stop moving until she was right up to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered softly. Elena gazed into his eyes.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Her voice matched his whisper. Damon tilted his head to the side.

"Doing what?" he questioned like he didn't already know the answer. Elena leaned in, her lips almost touching his. This felt like a dream, like it wasn't actually happening. She shut off her thoughts for once and let herself feel. Let her body take the lead.

"Making me want you," she eyed the sheet and went to take the hand that was holding it. The sheet dropped to the floor and their lips collided. Elena hadn't noticed until now that his open shower was running.

Flawlessly, Damon removed her clothes leaving her naked in front of her. He pressed his body to hers craving that warm skin against his. He pulled her lips from hers to examine the look in her eyes. She wanted him, she wasn't drunk, or being compelled by him, she wanted him right now and he was going to have her. Stepping into the hot running water, Damon pressed her up against the shower wall, taking her hip in his hand and positioning himself at her opening. She panted holding onto his shoulders and neck. He looked back at her for confirmation. She nodded slightly before he plunged himself into her.

Their mouth's feel open and Damon was already on the edge from his earlier rub down. Surprisingly enough, he found that she was already wet and ready when he entered her. Maybe she had been watching for longer than he thoughts. Their bodies moved together in sync. He was buried deep within her and it was right, he kept the steady pace and it didn't take him long to bring her to the edge. She was shaking very noticeably and holding on to him like if she were to let go he would just disappear. Their eyes locked as he rapidly thrust into her. Elena no longer being able to keep up with the pace let him take her, take her to what felt like the ends of the earth. She arched her body to the best of her ability allowing him to capture one perk nipple in between his lips sucking and lightly flicking the tender flesh with his tongue.

Her mouth quivered right along with her body, hitting her high for the second time as Damon nuzzled his face into her shoulder allowing for his own release. If he hadn't pulled her against his body, she would have slithered to the floor in a mess. Elena still wasn't allowing herself to think. She was just going to feel and that's what she did as Damon wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body and carried her to his bed.

**Hey guys! I haven't left you. Just taken a little longer to update. Sorry! Hope you like this chapter and how things are going. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
